Surpresa!
by Meua Black
Summary: Quatro meninas estão indo com suas tropas para Hogwarts após sua escola sofrer um ataque de Comensais da Morte. Será que Hogwarts esta preparada para elas? Era dos Marotos! Harry Potter não me pertence.


**Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a nossa diva J. .**

 **N/A: Por favor comentem, esse é só o primeiro capítulo e se querem que eu poste ainda vão ter que comentar, nem que sejam críticas ou dicas.**

 **Academia de Magia e Bruxaria de Roma**

Quatro garotas melhores amigas, inseparáveis, lutam contra tudo o que abate sua escola. Mas quando sua escola é atacada por Comensais da Morte, elas tem que ir pra Hogwarts junto com as suas tropas, Hogwarts está pronta para recebe-las? Era dos Marotos!

P.O.V Erica

Era um dia normal na academia de magia e bruxaria de Roma, até que de repente o céu ficou escuro, pessoas gritavam, minhas amigas e eu chamamos nossas tropas e fomos para ver o que tinha acontecido, chegamos lá, pegamos nossas armas e fomos lutar, mas primeiro mandamos os primeiros, segundos, terceiros e quartos anos com uma chave de portal para Hogwarts e um patrono.

P.O.V em Hogwarts

O jantar estava ocorrendo normalmente quando de repente aparece um patrono de cobra na frente do diretor e diz: "Diretor Dumbles a academia de magia e bruxaria de Roma está sob ataque dos Comensais da Morte, não adiantará chamar a Ordem pois vocês não sabem a localização e não conseguirão passar pelas proteções de minhas amigas e minhas, estou mandando os alunos do primeiro ao quarto ano ali em Hogwarts. O Sr já nos tinha dado um aviso de que se precisamos de um lugar nos concederia ficar lá, caso não nos queira espere até chegar lá e resolverei isso. Peça a Tenente do quarto ano para explicações e diga a elas para se comportarem ou sofreram as consequências e por favor me arrume uma sala de interrogatório, quero todas lá dentro. Até mais ver!"-Durante a parte do interrogatório em diante sua voz se tornou fria e todos estremeceram. De repente uma luz branca aparece e de lá saem 50 alunas uniformizadas, com espadas e armas na cintura, uma delas diz:

-Chegaram mais 150 de nos antes da Major e as Capitães vir, todas que chegaram agora são do primeira ao quarto ano. Só ficaram os quintos, sextos e sétimos para lutar. O Sr poderia nos arrumar uma mesa, para que possamos nos sentar ao contrario da crença popular somos humanas, não robôs.

-Claro que sim, e como eu já havia dito a sua Major as senhoritas poderão ficar aqui pelo tempo que precisarem.-Vem uma luz branca e de lá saem mais 150 garotas.

Algum tempo depois.

Outra luz branca e de lá saem mais 50 garotas uniformizadas, outra luz dessa vez verde aparece e quando essa luz aparece todas se levantam e ficam em posições, de dentro da luz saem três garotas com uniformes militares, são as Capitães depois sai uma garota com um ar de arrogância que tem todas as meninas tremendo de medo deve ser a Major. Me virei para elas e falei:

-Boa Noite, todos os nossos alunos estão aqui para receber a Academia de Magia e Bruxaria de Roma. Agora como a Major me avisou eu preparei para as senhoritas uma sala comunal, se decidirem ficar terão de ser classificadas em uma casa, mas poderão ter uma sala comunal só pra vocês ou dividirem o Salão Comunal das outras casas de onde são classificadas.

-O Sr preparou a Sala de Interrogatório?- Questiona uma menina de cabelos louros.

-Não, porque eu não acho que seja necessário interrogar um bando de crianças/adolescentes elas não tiveram nada haver com esse ataque.-Responde Dumbledore com um ar de superioridade, pois achava que só porque ele disse isso elas iriam acatar. As meninas da escola todas até as Capitães deram três passos para trás e quando iriam dizer as professores para não se meterem a Major diz com uma voz bem fria e calculada que fez todos tremerem:

-Ninguém diz uma palavra, quando eu dou uma ordem Dumbles eu gosto de que ela seja seguida, o Sr pode não responder para mim, mas quando ofereceu Hogwarts como refúgio o Sr me deu a posição de questiona-lo, e quanto a falar que nem uma delas está metida nisso eu não teria tanta certeza, nossa academia possui magias muito antiga incluindo um feitiço fidelius que é renovado a cada ano e cada uma das Tenentes é uma detentora do segredo e sabe porque? Porque, eles nunca pensariam de que a Comandante iria deixar a escola por um ano enquanto, ela está de viagem quem comanda a escola sou eu. Agora eu posso ter uma sala pro interrogatório? O que eu faço com as minhas tenentes agora é minha responsabilidade, o Sr não vai se meter ou haverá consequências. Tenentes peguem suas tropas e vão para a Sala Comunal que nos está atribuída, cada uma para seu quarto, eu a as Capitães vamos ter uma conversa com o Diretor e os alunos de Hogwarts.-Quando elas saíram um dos alunos da casa da Grifinória se levantou e perguntou:

-Quais são os seus nomes?

-Os nomes das minhas capitães são: Rafaela 'Rafa' Lestrange, Amanda 'Nanda' Potter, Gabrieli "Gabi' Longbottom e eu sou Erica Malfoy. -Quando acabei de falar as pessoas nos olhavam como se tivéssemos duas cabeças. Me virei para meu irmão e disse: -Então é assim que eu sou recebida depois de dois anos fora de casa Lucius, sem nenhum abraço? Rabastan e Rodolfo Lestrange isso é jeito de receber sua irmã pra casa? James Potter isso é jeito de dar boas-vindas para a Nanda? E você Sr Longbottom como não veio abraçar sua irmã ainda. Se bem que nem meu namorado me disse "OI" então acho que é mais fácil eu voltar pra casa já que ninguém me quer aqui. Né Lucius?

Lucius se levanta e diz:

-Não seja dramática Erica. –Depois disso ele se levantou e me ofereceu o braço, tomei e falei:

-Já que meu namorado não me recepciona vou cuidar dos negócios da escola, menina deem Oi as suas famílias e depois me encontrem no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, vocês tem dez minutos depois mandarei alguém busca-las, quer saber façam rápido temos que interrogar as nossas tenentes, se alguém for descoberto a punição fica comigo. –Se virando para os outros no salão disse: -espero que tenham uma boa noite, pois será a última antes de virarmos essa escola de cabeça para baixo com nossas regras, podem não segui-las, mas as minhas meninas seguem então quando elas falarem que não, levem o não e se afastem ou não me responsabilizarei pelo o que elas fizerem para vocês. –Lucius me guiou para a Saída e saímos de lá.

P.O.V James Potter.

Nossa como que ela mudou, faz pouco mais de meio ano que não a vejo, está muito mais gata e foi promovida a Major, deve ter feito alguma coisa muito honrosa. Podem achar que eu vivo pelas brincadeiras que fazemos em Hogwarts, mas quando estou com ela sou eu mesmo, todos pensam que sou apaixonado pela Evans, mas ninguém sabe que a Senhora segundo meu coração tem parentes na Sonserina e se viesse para Hogwarts estudar seria selecionada para Sonserina, vamos apenas dizer que meus amigos terão várias surpresas, pois nenhum deles sabem que estou namorando (casamento arranjado) e de casamento marcado. Nós Potter's temos um segredo quando encontramos a mulher certa já marcamos a data do casamento não importa a idade que tenhamos a data sempre será o dia que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Só quer ver a cara dos Marotos quando descobrirem quem eu namoro, que comecem as apostas!


End file.
